Wolfsbane and Moonlight
by serna
Summary: Harry gets bitten and becomes a werewolf. All the stuff thereafter. Please R/R Chapter 3 now up!
1. One Night Can Change Everything

Wolfsbane and Moonlight  
  
CH1: One Night Can Change Everything  
  
Harry left Hagrid's house in a much better mood than he'd entered. He'd been worried about the way the other students would react when they arrived tomorrow. After the Triwizard tournament, Dumbledore had decided that if Harry spent most of the summer with the Dursleys, he could come back to Hogwarts a week early. So Harry had been at Hogwarts, free to explore the castle and its grounds for six wonderfully Dursley free days.  
  
However as the week passed Harry had become increasingly nervous about the rest of the students' reaction to what happened during the third task. In a flash, Harry remembered Voldemort's re-birth not three months ago. As hard as he tried to stop them, the images continued to roll through his head like a film shown too fast. He watched helplessly as Cedric's death played once more inside his head. And as his echo, and the echoes of Harry's parents protected him from Voldemort once more.  
  
Abruptly, Harry pulled himself back to the present. No good remembering that any more than necessary. As he strolled back to the castle, Harry took the time to notice the beauty of the night, the full moon rising, the night wind blowing gently with the faint scent of autumn on the breeze.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a growling from the direction of the forest and Harry suddenly felt as though he'd just been hit by the Whomping Willow. Looking at his attacker as he fell to the ground, Harry realized with shock that it was a wolf. Wait, no it was Remus! And Snape was away so he hadn't taken his potion to become tame.  
  
"Remus it's me!" Even as the words left his mouth he realized all was lost. Because at that moment he felt the heat of the werewolf's breath and the sting of its teeth piercing his skin. 


	2. Acceptance

Wolfsbane and Moonlight  
  
A/N: Here it is, chapter two of my little fic. I'll try to post as much as I can no guarantees.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot contained herein. On with the story!  
  
CH2: Acceptance  
  
Remus Lupin awoke with a start, wondering why he was so cold. "Oh yes, the full moon" he recalled. Then he got up, stretching the joints still sore from the painful transformation the night before. As he made his way to the castle, he glanced around and to his shock found Harry Potter lying on the ground not five feet away with a jagged cut on his arm. When Remus got closer however, he found that it was a bite. "Oh my god, what have I done?" he thought. "Cursed another to share my fate." Remus quickly conjured a stretcher and took Harry to Madame Pomfry.  
  
"Albus, I need to talk to you."  
  
" Certainly, what is it Remus?"  
  
" I apparently escaped from the Shrieking Shack last night and...I think I bit Harry."  
  
"Oh my, is he in the hospital wing?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster"  
  
Remus and Albus went quickly to the hospital wing, and arrived just as Harry was waking. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember coming back from Hagrid's and something attacking me. What was that thing?"  
  
"It was me, Harry. I'm so sorry"  
  
"Sorry? For what Professor?"  
  
"Well, it was the full moon and..."  
  
" You mean...now I'm a werewolf? I can't believe it."  
  
"You will learn to cope, though it will be more painful then it needs to be with Professor Snape gone."  
  
"yeah.........." Harry still seemed to not quite fully comprehend what was happening to him.  
  
"If you hate me because of this, I understand"  
  
"I could never hate you, Remus"  
  
"Perhaps we should let Harry get some sleep now"  
  
"Of course Headmaster."  
  
Later that day as Hermione and Ron arrived on the Hogwarts express Professor McGonagall told the two Dumbledore wanted to see them. Upon reaching the office, Dumbledore led the toward the hospital wing, saying they would talk on the way.  
  
"Has something happened to Harry?"  
  
" Yes Ms. Granger, though it is not life-threatening.  
  
Last night Harry went down to see Hagrid. On his way back he had an ...encounter with a creature."  
  
"Is this a creature we know?"  
  
" You both know about this creature and know it personally"  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Yes, Ms Granger you are correct. Harry will explain the rest to you"  
  
"Hermione! Ron!"  
  
"Harry, we're so glad to see you. What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Err... there's no good way to say this. Sit down." Once they had both settled on the next bed he continued "Last night I met Remus on the grounds. Umm... how do I say this..."  
  
" Harry, you're a werewolf?" Hermione seemed rather frightened of the whole prospect.  
  
" Yes, and ever shall be until they find a cure."  
  
"I thought Wolfsbane-"  
  
"Yes but that only works within the first 12 hours. And since Snape's not here..."  
  
"You can't be cured"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Are you going to be able to stay?"  
  
"Dumbledore thinks so. It looks like the Shrieking Shack will have two residents next full moon."  
  
"Ms Granger, Mr. Weasley, I must insist you let Harry get his rest."  
  
"Bye Harry. See you tomorrow."  
  
With that Ron and Hermione left and Harry was alone with his thoughts.  
  
How could he have been so stupid, to venture outside on the full moon? He knew what Remus was capable of. What he was now capable of. 


	3. The Painful Truth

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Sorry it took so long to post, I'll try to be faster. Any ideas for the plot are welcome. More at the bottom. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
CH3: The Painful Truth  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning and gratefully sank into the vacant chair next to Ron, his friends looked at him sadly.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Harry?"  
  
"I'm just fine Ron, don't worry."  
  
Classes continued much in their normal fashion, at least for the trio. Then one week before the full moon, Harry began to feel sick. It got steadily worse over the next few days, so Harry went to ask Remus about it.  
  
"Ah yes, sorry I forgot to warn you about that. It's become so natural to me I hardly notice anymore."  
  
"Does it get better?"  
  
" It will get steadily worse as the full moon approaches. However, over time, the intensity does decrease."  
  
"Will the transformation hurt?"  
  
"Much as I wish I could say it's painless, it's not. Especially now, without the potion, it will be a painful process. You will scratch and bite yourself because there are no other humans to bite, and the bloodlust cannot be denied. We will spend the day afterward in the Hospital Wing, sleeping off the after effects. I will be there to help as much as I can."  
  
"Thanks Professor"  
  
As the full moon approached, Harry became more and more anxious. Finally, the night of the full moon, Remus caught him after the last class.  
  
" We must go now, if we hope to reach the Shrieking Shack by moonrise"  
  
Harry left his friends with a small wave, and followed Remus into the Whomping Willow. Once the reached the Shack, Harry felt the hair on his neck prickle. He could almost hear the stretching beginning in his bones and muscles. All at once, he doubled over from the pain of all his bones breaking and reshaping. He felt his mind become clouded with thoughts of blood. He must kill, draw blood. He scratched himself in his frenzy and didn't even feel the pain in his bloodthirsty longing for others to injure. Harry shivered as thick coarse hair grew on every inch of his body. His snout lengthened and his teeth became razor sharp fangs. His back arched and he bent over trying to ease the pulling in his joints and muscles. It was too late for much more. As the last shred of his mind was lost to the wolf, he smelled Remus suffering the same fate in his own corner of the shack.  
  
  
  
A/N: Anyone wanna read these before I post and help me with the writing e- mail me. I haven't got much help in that department. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Mayleesa, Phoenix, saber202, Starlight, MaxCat2564, sev's-gurl, bill weasley, and lunis! 


End file.
